


The greatest defeat in life was to miss a train

by middlemarch



Category: World on Fire - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Refugees, Romance, Trains, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Everything had happened in a terrible hurry; now there were hours to wait until they were safe. Harry corrected himself, not they. His wife. Her brother. His family.All he could hear was Lois's voice singing "Make Believe."
Relationships: Kasia Tomasezeski/Harry Chase
Kudos: 8





	The greatest defeat in life was to miss a train

They were cramped, three in a seat meant for two, but Jan was tucked up against the window, watching his homeland rush away from him in a silence that Harry knew, somehow, wasn’t right for an eight year old boy. They had not found a way to bring Kasia’s mother. She wouldn’t come, insisting she must stay behind for Gregor. The marriage certificate and papers from the British Embassy were in Kasia’s black leather handbag, the one her mother had given her as they hurried out the door. She wore his ring. It was almost as gold as her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the fandom, trying to fix the critical problem of why the heck Kasia didn't get on the train WITH Jan and Harry.
> 
> Title from E.B. White.
> 
> "Make Believe" by Jerome Kern, from "Showboat." The movie premiered in 1936.


End file.
